


Blood and Rebirth

by fiendishfiending



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), F/M, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendishfiending/pseuds/fiendishfiending
Summary: Happenstance, prospect and inevitability. These are but a few synonyms of the maelstrom of destiny, it is all around us, growing with each choice we make. Small middling or large, any decision we make impacts on our fate. The events that led up to a mortal and a beast meeting was not a coincidence for it was their destiny.
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Original Female Character(s), Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Format on mobile currently, please bare with me :) hope you all enjoy the prologue.

"No one wants to suffer. But that is the fate of each. And some suffer more. Not necessarily of their own volition. It's not about to enduring the suffering. It's about how you endure it."

Andrzej Sapkowski

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The night was still, the usual noisy sounds of the nocturnal creatures were absent. There was an eerie silence tonight and it made her worry, as a feeling of dread she had never experienced rippled through her. She hurried her pace just slightly. It would be foolish to run a night in the forest, she did not want any dangerous attention from the creatures that lurked around. She tried to steady her breathing, attempting to pacify her surging lungs as she marched on, knuckles turning white as she gripped the hilt of her sheathed silver blade.

The scream that pierced her ears made her blood run cold. It was familiar. _Mother_. She started to run through the woods, taking her blade out of its sheath. Anxiously she scanned both sides of her, making sure no unwanted beasts were alerted to her hurried pace. The screams in the distance had begun to sound more desperate, more pleading. Her lungs started to burn, throat tightened and tears welled in her eyes as she neared the clearing where her family's house sat. With her jaw clenched she pushed her body to its extreme and broke out of the woods to halt in her tracks at the massacre in front.

So much **_blood_ **. Viscera, matter and other bodily fluids scattered around her property. Her family's remains. The dark figure on her porch turned around, she gasped as their eyes met, they were feline like, amber and glinted menacingly at her from under his cowl. Wrath and annoyance flashing through them at the sight of her.

"Clarissa!" 

She quickly turned her gaze to her mother who sobbed in pain. The man had her golden hair gripped tightly and gave a harsh tug signaling for her to stay quiet. Clarissa took a step forward. 

"Stop! Or she dies!" The amber eyed man roared.

She stopped and swallowed, throat constricted she tried to speak to calm the man before her. "Please I- I'll give you anything, just don't hurt my mother." Her voice cracked and breathing increased at the point where she was on the verge of hyperventilation. She watched as her mother's fearful eyes gazed up at her, she couldn't fail her, not now.

"Life in Velen ain't easy. Bandits and monsters prowl the woods. You simpletons hire me so that I can discard them, but in exchange for a fair wage. This wench promised to pay me for my job, I killed the beast prowling your fields, so that you can live in peace and what do I get!? Filthy, peasants who refuse to give me my gold!" The Witcher paused, bending down and picking up a large and round mass from the ground before tossing it towards her feet. He watched her intensely as she turned her head down to the dark heap. A severed chort head, it's eye stared lifelessly up at Clarissa.

"If I don't get my full pay as promised this whore dies and so do you."

Adrenaline pumping, she tried to come up with a plan to distract the witcher so her mother could escape. She did not have the money the man wanted, who knows how much her mother and father offered him. She knew however that if she could somehow take his concentration somewhere else her mother might be able to get free. 

"The money is down in the shack over there, we leave all our valuables in a locked chest in there..." She trailed off hoping the man would believe her, as there was no chest but an outhouse. 

To her sheer horror the man started to chuckle then it increased to rough, maniacal laughter. She watched as he started to have a literal mental breakdown right in front of her. "Dumb bitch!" He wiped tears from his eyes, looking up at Clarissa his eyes instantly harden. With a motion too fast for her to process he took his sword out of its holster and swiftly sliced her mother's throat open. "Don't ever lie to a witcher, girl." He plainly stated, jaw clenching." See what you've done now." He looked down at the bleeding corpse at his feet. 

A gurgled gasping sound released from her mother and a scream of absolute dismay from herself. Dropping to her knees she sobbed.

 _Run_. Her conscious screamed at her to get up, to escape into the woods. The Witcher started to stalk over to her and with speed she never knew she had, Clarissa turned around and ran.

Tree's blurred passed her, sticks and leaves crunched underneath her feet. Frantically stumbling through the woods, she had not but a care of what heard her, mind clouded with so much sadness, that she barely saw the tree trunk in front of her before it was too late. Clarissa flew forward and crashed into the muddy ground, yelping in pain she unsheathed her sword as she heard heavy footsteps coming towards her. She separated her feet and took a defensive stance, waiting for the witcher, waiting to fight or die trying.

Yellow slitted eyes peered at her through the dark. She knew she would die tonight, barely being able to see him while he, like an animal, was able to see perfectly in the night. The Witcher slowly raised his crossbow at her aiming straight at her head. She watched as he slowly pushed the lever forward then back, she was frozen to the spot when she heard the metallic click. Closing her eyes she accepted her fate, she did not want to live anymore, not when her whole family was dead. Clarissa dropped her sword, it clattered to the ground noisily. 

The crossbow fired but did not make an impact. That's when it happened out of nowhere someone had shoved her out of the way, making her land on the ground harshly. Clarissa whipped her head up and stared wide-eyed at the dark figure in front of her, he was clad in a long leather coat. All she could see was the back of him, long coat, midnight hair and what made her pause were the long talon like nails protruding from his fingertips. 

Her saviour let out a feral hiss as he grabbed the bolt out of his shoulder and flung it into the bush

"My...my a higher vampire! What's a beast doing protecting the very thing it consumes?" The Witcher growled."Guess I'll have to kill you too, might get a big reward down in Crow's Perch for your ugly head." He shrugged. The sword the witcher had swung towards the vampire glinted in the moonlight as it came in contact with large claws.

Clarissa watched in horror and fascination. _Why would a vampire help me?_ She shuddered as she saw the man's face come into view, his cool blue eyes held a vicious ferocity in them. His nose was flat looking almost feline like, his ears pointed and more pronounced, she had never seen a vampire up close and he looked absolutely terrifying. 

Suddenly he vanished. Clarissa looked around and noticed a red mist swirling around the witcher, then out of nowhere he rematerialized behind the witcher, his mouth full of deadly fangs sneered angrily as he slashed his claws into the man's back, causing blood to spew everywhere and his crossbow to go flying to the side. The Witcher screamed in pain and managed to slice the vampire erratically. She screamed as the vampire staggered back grunting in pain. Clarissa managed to get out of her trance and jumped for her sword, picking it up and running towards her attacker as his back was turned. 

The silver sword connected and slashed at the already bleeding wounds on his back. He cried out in agony and abruptly using an unseeable force shoved her back to the dirt, managing to make her hit her head on the ground hard enough to make it bleed. Groaning Clarissa put pressure on her wound as the world swayed a bit, she couldn't stay down, she had to help, she had to kill him. Black dots floated through her vision as she watched the witcher and vampire continue to fight. She needed to get up, she needed to get revenge for her family. In pain and with blurry vision she stumbled to the crossbow that was tossed to the side. Giving a quick glance to the witcher and vampire she gasped and quickened her pace as the witcher was landing blow after blow, puncturing the vampire, causing holes the size of fists to appear on his body. Clarissa grabbed the crossbow and fumbled with it, one arrow left she copied the witcher, forward then back, she tried to aim steadily at the man's head. Tears welling at her eyes at the amount of concentration she needed, she pulled the trigger right before the witcher had begun to land a fatal blow to the vampire. It struck him right in the head.

She watched as the feline eyed man fell face forward. Blood oozing out of the gaping hole in the back of his head. Gagging and gasping, Clarissa dry heaved and then began to sob into her hands. _It's_ _over_. It only took an hour for her whole life to be over, if she had not gone hunting maybe her family would still be here or maybe not, she was not so sure anymore. But at east she would have died with them. Depressed, Clarissa brushed herself off limping over to her sword and picked it up. She had to bury them, that was the least she could do, she was alone now. No mother, father or sister to love, she was cold and alone. 

A crunch in front of her snapped her out of her negative thoughts. Gazing at her with a cold expression was the vampire. She studied him for a moment, he looked completely human now. Pale skin, cool electric eyes and dark black hair with some greying at the temples, he looked to be about forty but she knew that could be far from true. He wore a dark long jacket with steel buckles, holes and blood scattered throughout the coat. Her gaze went to his hands, they were long nails but not the claws she saw previously. Black leather gauntlets rested on his hands. She watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists, wondering how the claws could possibly sprout from his nails. He was a beast but at the same time he did save her from being killed. 

"T-thank you sir, for saving my life." Clarissa mumbled out and shivered as the harsh wind blew at her.

The higher vampire studied her his steely eyes glaring at her, one of his eyes twitched. Without a word he turned around and began to stalk back deeper into the forest. "Please sir! Don't leave you're hurt, let me at least tend to your wounds? Sir!" She chased after the man, he was hurt badly and she could not just leave him to die from his wounds, not after he had helped her at a cost. She reached him and grabbed onto his hands, immediately letting go as he turned around and growled at her. 

She gasped, thinking that he would be freezing to the touch his hand was surprisingly warm. "Please sir, let me help you..." She tried to put on her most pleading face as the vampire watched her then sighed.

"Go home child, I do not need healing. You do however." He huffed, his eye twitched again as he stared at her forehead.

Clarissa twisted her hands. " My family is dead, I have nowhere to go..." She looked down at her feet, tears welling in her eyes. She tried to hold them in. She heard the gentleman sigh again this time more heavily.

"What is your name?" 

She looked at him bewildered. _Why was he so kind?_ "Clarissa, sir." She watched as he extended his hand out to her. She took it.

Shaking her hand he replied "Dettlaff van der Eretein. You have a home do you not? Why not go there and stay, it's much safer than staying in these woods, the ghouls will present themselves soon." 

"I-I can't, I don't want to stay here around my family's remains. I just want to bury them and leave. If you can take me to Dillingen where my aunt's lives, I would forever be grateful sir" She again approached him and took a hold of his hands "Please don't leave me." Clarissa watched as the vampire Dettlaff narrowed his eyes at their joined hands, he slowly gazed back up at her and she couldn't help but notice how much emotion his eyes were filled with. Pity, sadness and determination.

"I was headed towards Dillingen, a fortunate coincidence for you. Lead the way to your abode so we can bury your family. Pack what you need for the trip. It will be a long journey." 

Dettlaff resigned. He motioned for the girl to start moving. 

"Thank you, sir" Clarissa smiled shyly. She owed this Dettlaff van der Eretein and she would make sure to pay him back for his kindness someday. 

A faint smile appeared on his face for but a second before disappearing just as fast. The two walked back to the cabin, the moonlight gently illuminating their way.

This is where their story starts. Happenstance, prospect and inevitability. These are but a few synonyms of the maelstrom of destiny, it is all around us, growing with each choice we make. Small middling or large, any decision we make impacts on our fate. The events that led up to a mortal girl and a beast meeting was not a coincidence for it was their destiny and people linked by destiny will always find eachother.

  
  



	2. Bleeding Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one is done! Enjoy :)

**CHAPTER 1: BLEEDING HEARTS**

The old fishing village Brenna was alight with laughter as their very own tavern, The Leaping Salmon was crammed with residents enjoying the warmth of ale and conversation. A brooding figure sat at the very corner of the Alehouse, his overwhelming presence didn't go unnoticed by the people gathered inside, a barmaid sashayed her way towards the man cloaked in dark attire.

"Hey honey, can I get you some mead?" She batted her eyelashes suggestively, the man blinked at the waitress but did not seem bothered by her flirtatious ways. 

Before he could answer a loud bang came from the entrance of the tavern, the door flew open and in stepped a brunette endowed in nilfgaardian armor that hung off her slightly. Now in the light of the fire the patrons of the tavern gasped as they watched the woman drenched in splashes of blood, made her way towards the barmaid and cloaked man. 

The barmaid took one look at the young women and left and scrunched her nose up in disgust. The man stood up, annoyance and concern plastered all over his pale face.

"Hey Dettlaff! I got the coin, we can head out now." The women grinned at the tall higher vampire and plopped down on the seat in front of him. She looked up and noticed his grim expression. "What's wrong?" 

"You have been gone for _twelve_ hours. I thought you had perished to whatever beast you were killing. I don't understand why you insist on earning your own coin when I have more than enough for the both of us." Dettlaff castigated, leaning forward on the table he added, "We have been together on the road for a year. You have saved my life multiple times, you are a part of my pack Rissa. Please stop this foolishness, you can die out there." 

Clarissa gazed into his eyes, they were full of genuine concern. She sighed, slouching her shoulders "I don't want to take advantage of your kindness I'm already too much of a burden-"

"Do _not_ say that!" He exclaimed, an animalistic desperation flashing across his face. 

The tavern went silent.

Clarissa rested her hand on Detlaffs cheek, rubbing in circles with her thumb. "Okay, okay Dettlaff just please...calm down. I won't go out hunting anymore. Here let's get up and go to our room" She stood up and grabbed his hand and ignored the silent stares of confusion they were giving her. 

Walking down the dimly lit hall, she unlocked her door and gently pushed Dettlaff in with her hip. Closing the door she stood there running her finger through her matted hair. The vampire stood there silently and watched her, she admired him, pale smooth skin, pale blue eyes and a strong jaw, he was certainly attractive. Although no matter what her heart wanted she knew that his heart still belong to his _Rhena_ , wherever she was. Frowning inwardly she walked closer to Dettlaff.

"I'm not going to just abandon you, Detlaff. The only thing that keeps me moving on is you and our friendship. I wouldn't be alive today if it were not for you saving my arse. So I won't go out anymore to hunt monsters, but please don't think I'm taking advantage of you, that's the only thing I've been worried about. I hate asking you for things because I should be the one repaying you. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you…" Clarissa whispered suddenly upset. "You've done so much for me."

Dettlaff stepped forward and pushed a strand of hair away from her face, his eyes softened. "You have done more than enough for me Rissa, you have been a friend to me and that's all I can ask for." 

Her cheeks turned red as she beamed up at him and embraced him, burying her face into his coat letting the familiar smoky aroma flush her senses. Feeling him relax into her hug, Clarissa whispered "I can't leave you." 

Dettlaff pulled her away a bit and stared at her seriously "Now that we are headed to Dillingen, will you be staying with your aunt?" He queried solemnly.

She noticed his glum expression and shook her head "I don't really feel like leaving, can I stay with you and Emiel? I mean…if that's fine, I've grown used to your company." Wringing her hands she smiled as Dettlaff nodded and gave her a small smile back. "Great! Well I need a bath, I'll get someone to run baths for us." Turning around she half jogged downstairs to the bar " Hey, sorry to bother you but can you send someone to fill up two tubs for me please?" Clarissa asked in a friendly manner. 

The older man looked at her worriedly "Was that man your father you went up with?" The innkeeper pried.

Clarissa blanched "Uh...no he's my companion." She replied awkwardly. _Gods how is this his business._ She thought annoyed with the question.

"Its quite improper for a fine young lass as yourself to be alone with quite an older man. If at any time you feel uncomfortable let me know honey I'll take care of him." The man replies crossing his arms.

She stared at the balding innkeeper and sighed. This already happened a few times and at the beginning she would be quite upset but eventually it just became normal. She was eighteen years old, she hated that everytime she was seen with Dettlaff that they automatically thought he was taking advantage of her. "We are just friends sir and I assure you...I will if anything happens." She smiled politely and turned to leave, but paused when the innkeeper caught her arm. "You have a free dinner on me lass, please be careful. Have a nice evening." 

Clarissa smiled. _At least I got a free meal._ Heading back up the stairs to her room, she opened the door and stripped of her armor, leaving her underclothes on. She threw her armor to the other side of the room and cringed when it made a loud clatter. 

"You should be more careful with your father's armor." Dettlaff murmured.

Clarissa shrugged, looked up and noticed a shirtless Dettlaff sat on his bed carving, what she assumed was another toy for the little girl in the to next to us. She smiled, he was too generous, she loved that he had a soft spot for children. Everyone fears vampires even she did at one point, she had thought that vampires were just mindless beasts waiting to feast on your blood, but the higher vampires were just like humans, very intelligent and capable of human emotion. Although Dettlaff seemed more attuned to his emotions then most vampires. _Not like I even met another higher vampire...yet._

There was a knock on the door, two maids peered inside, Clarissa nodded for them to come in and watched as they filled the tubs full of hot water. She watched as a girl around maybe her early twenties blushed at the sight of Dettlaff. Clarissa snorted, catching the confused look of the higher vampire who regarded her clearly thinking she was insane.

Every single woman she's encountered always swooned as soon as they saw him, it was kind of getting annoying at this point, even wives flirted with him. As the ladies filed out Dettlaff thanked them and started to put up the divider between their baths. She finally stripped all her clothes off and sank into the warm water, her body instantly feeling great. Her eyes started to droop as she enjoyed the warmth.

"Rissa." Dettlaff called from the over side.

"Hmm…" Clarissa mumbled and sank lower into the tub.

"We should leave the first light to Dillingen, there will be less trouble. Regis lives just through the gates, he's been residing there, regenerating." Dettlaff conversed. 

"Mmhm. I have to apologise to him for making us a year late." 

"I doubt he would take offense." Dettlaff answered. 

Clarissa finished washing up, got out and slipped into a night dress. She heard Dettlaff prepare on the other side of the divider. She walking towards her bed and threw herself on top, drowsy she watched as Detlaff removed the barrier, he wore his typical white tunic and brown loose trousers. "Sweet dreams Dettlaff." She murmured sleepily.

"Rest well." Dettlaff said softly. 

Dettlaff watched as the rising and falling of Clarissa's chest evened, signalling to him that she was asleep, he himself although not needing sleep closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

The sun shined through the window casting light on Clarissa face causing her to stir. She sat up in bed and stretched, cracking her neck side to side, she looked over to Dettlaff who was already up and dressed. 

He walked over to her with a mug of water. " Get dressed, the journey is only a few hours and we should get to the city by noon." 

"Alright, can you get Midnight ready for travel? He's probably hungry, give him some grain please." Clarissa asked, stood up, grabbed the divider and dressed. She wore her long sleeve tunic and trousers, knowing that wearing armor on her horse would be a bit uncomfortable. Combing her hair, she shoved all her things in her travelling bag and followed Dettlaff down the stairs. 

"Let me pay for the nights, have more than enough." Clarissa got out the crowns and paid the innkeeper who was staring sternly at Dettlaff.

"Okay. I'll go and feed your horse." Dettlaff agreed and walked out of the tavern, gaining curious looks. 

Clarissa picked up her bag and followed the vampire out. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, it was dawn, the weather was warm. _Perfect travelling weather._ Smiling, she walked over to Dettlaff feeding their horse, it took awhile for Midnight to get used to his presence as animals tend to think that he is a threat. "Alright let's get on, we need to start moving. I already feel bad that we're a whole bunch of months late" Clarissa mounted the horse. She scooted forward to let Detlaff sit behind her, leaning back she slightly tapped the side of Midnight and led him into a canter.

* * *

Three hours later, they had just entered the kingdom of Brugge and were about an hour away from Dillingen. Dettlaff held the reins as Clarissa slumbered peacefully against his chest, glancing down at her he could see the dark circles underneath her eyes. She had not been sleeping well, since the death of her parents, she awoke a few times a night from night terrors. He tried his best to soothe her, but he was sure the death of someone you loved would always be ingrained in your mind. His thoughts drifted to Rhena, his mood darkened. He refused to believe that she had just left him after only a year of being together, obviously there was something suspicious about this whole thing. He had remembered the first time he ever mentioned Rhena to Clarissa, she had looked at him with pity and something else he couldn't place... 

_It was a warm night, the dark, starry sky was clear of any clouds. The owls hooted solemnly somewhere deep in the forest and the bushes rustled with the sounds of nighttime creatures. Dettlaff watched as Clarissa gathered the firewood for their soon to be bonfire. Sensing that she was being watched Clarissa glanced over at him and smiled._

_"Hey, you doing okay?" She asked softly not taking her eyes off her work._

_Dettlaff huffed in a detached manner. He moved farther away from her not wanting to interact in any way with the human woman._

_Clarissa watched him retreat and frowned. He had been distant, borderline aggressive with her ever since they started their journey, it's been three months and as much as she tried to be friendly and interact with him, he still stared at her like she was filthy. She turned around to him and crossed her arms, feeling a bit angered now she walked towards him. "I don't understand you. Do I revolt you so much that you can't even utter a word to me?!"_

_His electric eyes narrowed with anger, face shifting into his beast form, he let out a growl. "Do not speak to me in this manner human!"_

_Not even flinching at his beastly face Clarissa rolled her eyes. "You don't scare me, you've been an arse to me for the whole three months! If you didn't want me around you should've just let me die!" She yelled, stomping away back to the campfire. Clarissa seethed staring at the now lit fire, she did not understand why he was so hostile, he saved her life yet he detested her. She sighed and took out a small pot from her bag and hung it on the withy, and started to boil some beans to eat._

_Footsteps came closer to her and stopped right behind her. A warm hand touched her shoulder, Clarissa looked up at Dettlaff, eyes narrowed with anger._

_He frowned and kneeled. "I...I apologize. I've been insolent, please forgive me. I just have distrust for humans and I have been taking it out on you. I know I should not blame the wickedness of others on you, when you have treated me like one of your own, not some mindless beast."_

_"I don't want to pressure you to tell me what happened to you but I assure you not every human being is wicked Dettlaff. Do you truly believe that I'm wicked?" She said quietly and watched him solemnly as a crease formed between his dark brows._

_"No. I don't."_

_Clarissa watched him as he struggled to say more. She wondered who had hurt him so bad to hate all human beings. The Witcher who killed her family had been human albeit mutant, but human no less. She had forgave him a while ago, as he was dead and she could not hate someone who was dead, it was over. She did not think all humans were horrible, she knew good outweighed the bad souls._

_"I had fallen in love with a woman, a human woman. She left one day, she's been missing for two years before I encountered you in trouble. But I do not believe she left willingly. I can not believe she would just leave me. A part of me wants to hate her or whoever took her but a part of me still loves her." Dettlaff managed to get out. He sighed, his expression crestfallen. He sat in front of Clarissa and ran his hands through his hair. "Regis thinks she left willingly…" Bitterly he said._

_"Well, that is definitely...odd." She replied in a gentle manner. Clarissa frowned, knowing that she too agreed with Regis, her heart bled for Dettlaff."But hey maybe we can find her together, I can help you ask around, I'm good at tracking, Ill help in whatever way."_

_Dettlaff stared at her incredulously. "You would help me?"_

_"Of course I would." She replied and smiled softly at him."We're a team now."_

Dettlaff was rather fond of the memory, Rissa truly had the most kindest heart. 

"Hey." 

Clarissa's voice called out to him and snapped him out of his course of thought. He looked down, her green eyes filled with amusement twinkled up at him.

"You okay pup?" She grinned mischievously.

Dettlaff lips curved up amused. "I am nearly four hundred years old. Who is the pup here?"

"Okay, old man." She replied. Clarissa watched the vampires eyes widen for a fraction before he huffed. She could not wipe the grin that spread cheek to cheek. 

Behind her Dettlaff kicked the side of Midnight to get him to start galloping. She fell back against his chest hard and let out an oof. " Hey! You did that on purpose!" She yelled out, and paused shivering as a deep laugh escaped Dettlaff. The rumble through his chest vibrated her back, she blushed. His laugh was so beautiful. _Gods he's so damn beautiful._ She looked towards the side, the trees whipped past them on her right, she watched the trees looking for any sign of life. Dettlaff made sure they were not close to the forest as it was the legendary Brokilon forest, she knew that he knew what dwelled in that forest, the dryads. 

"We are passing the Owl hills now, we will be in Dillingen soon." Dettlaff loudly spoke. "

Um is there anything I have to know about Emiel? Uh what do I call him? Emiel? Regis? Or Sir Terzief Godefroy?" Clarissa rambled, a sudden anxiety coursed through her. "What if he doesn't like me? _Dettlaff_?"

Dettlaff let out a snort of amusement. 

"Seriously Dettlaff! This is not funny. I'm freaking out, I don't want to make a bad impression."

"Just be yourself Clarissa. You had no problem with getting me to enjoy your presence. Regis would not be a problem." He replied and patted her shoulder. "Do not worry yourself." 

The owl hills roared passed as the fortress surrounding Dillingen came into view. The huge grey walls were dirtied and cracked at some places as it went through absolute hell due to the siege by the Nilfgaardians. Midnight came to a trot as they neared the gate of the city, two nilfgaardian guards stood at each side of the entrance. Clarissa stared nervously at the two men, their stares dark and steely just like the armor they wore.

"What is your business in Dillingen?" The guard on the right asked.

"Just visiting a friend of ours." I replied shortly.

The guard nodded and allowed the duo to go in. Dettlaff led the horse down the road of tall houses, the city was quiet, people walked on the sides and stared at the newcomers. 

"People are staring again" Clarissa whispered. She caught the eye of a young bearded man with hazel eyes who gave her a wink. She had felt her face flush and looked away quickly.

Dettlaff stayed silent as they turned down a narrowed street before stopping in front of a large townhome. "We are here." He said unceremoniously and hopped off the horse, stretching his hand out for Clarissa he helped her slide off. 

Quickly Clarissa followed the higher vampire towards the door, her nerves were at its peak and she hoped she did not mess up her introduction. She was never really good at talking to people in the first place. Dettlaff knocked on the door, there was a pause before some rustling then the door opened, a man with greying hair and mutton chops answered smiling charmingly. 

_Oh gods, I can't...why am I attracted to him!?_ Clarissa felt her face flush again, she imagined her face looked like a nice red tomato. Internally freaking out, Dettlaff moved a bit to the side and introduced her to the other vampire.

"Regis, this is Clarissa, I came across of her in need of aid. We are travelling companions now. I will tell you more inside, where we are away from prying eyes and ears."

"Pleasant to make your acquaintance Clarissa. I am Emiel Regis Terzief Godefroy and at your service…" Regis greeted and bowed. 

Clarissa stammered "uh...I- hi…" 

Dettlaff watched the scene bemused.

Regis delighted and clearly amused at Clarissa's embarrassment continued. "I'm glad that my old friend was there at the time you needed help. Please come in lets discuss some more. Would you like some wine?" The higher vampire chattered on. 

"Uh sure. I mean...yes, thank you...sir Emiel?"

Dettlaff snorted. Clarissa shot him a glare. He gave her a small smirk. _STOP EMBARRASSING YOURSEL_ F _!_ Her mind screamed at her.

"Please call me Regis, darling." He clarified and stepped aside motioning for her to go in. "Welcome to my home." 

"Uh, thanks" She mumbled and stepped inside the house immediately as she stepped inside she could smell the overwhelming scent of herbs. She noticed that Regis carried pouches of herbs on himself, she could smell anise, sage, wormwood and some other herb she couldn't place. His home smelt not too different but with more complex herbs in the mix, she walked over to the living room area and awkwardly stood beside a comfy looking couch.

"Sit Rissa." Dettlaff sighed. He observed her suspiciously, she was acting very odd. Odd indeed. Since he had introduced her to Regis, it is like she had lost the knowledge to speak coherently. He knew it had something to do with Regis, either she was uncomfortable at the new situation or she was enamored with the older vampire, which admittedly amused him tremendously. Clarissa sat down beside him and wrung her hands, signally to him that she was indeed nervous. 

Dettlaff looked over to see Regis making his way towards them. He placed a tray of cups filled with wine on table. 

"Well my brother tell me how you encountered this lovely lady." Regis implored, and took a seat across from the pair. He smiled over at Clarissa, as she sipped on her wine nervously. 

Regis listened intently as Dettlaff retold the events of the night he had helped Clarissa kill the witcher that murdered her family. His face full of remorse for the young woman, to have her family ripped from her arms at such a young age was devastating to think about. He could see the sadness that the retelling of the story affected both the higher vampire and mortal woman, they both mourned. Dettlaff had always been more in tune to his emotions, Regis could tell that he had connected with the girl, which caused him to be in sync with Clarissa's pain. 

"I am terribly sorry that you had to go through that, Clarissa. I assure you that if you would like to stay with me then I would be more than happy to have your company around. You could help me with the shop, if that's what you want darling?" Regis inquired. 

Clarissa face lit up with a smile. "That would be great. Thank you Regis for being so kind to me. I promise I won't be too much of a burden for you." 

Regis smiled at the girl "You will never be a burden. Well that settles it, Dettlaff I will take the girl as an apprentice, will you be staying as well or is this just a visit? I understand that you are still looking for…" Regis trailed off and glanced at Clarissa. 

"I will stay, for now." Dettlaff affirmed. "Until Rissa is settled in." He looked over at the brunette who in return gave him a small smile.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
